coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7784 (20th January 2012)
Plot Gail provides Becky and Kylie with all the details they need to access the medical centre computer system and find Tracy's records. Izzy makes Owen see that he was in the wrong hitting Faye. She warns him not to make Anna choose between him and Faye, because he'll lose. Paul collects Lesley from No.11. He's shocked to see the damage that Lesley has caused and promises to pay for it. Kylie feigns a massive panic attack in the medical centre. Dr Carter rushes to her aid. Meanwhile Becky hacks into Dr Carter's computer and finds Tracy's medical records which clearly show she had a miscarriage the day before she fell down the stairs. Becky triumphantly prints off the evidence. Tracy shows Amy her new bedroom in No.13. She hugs her daughter and promises her that from now on they'll be a proper family. Becky and Kylie proudly show Gail and David the proof they've got of Tracy's lies. Jason's appalled to see the havoc wreaked by Lesley. He starts to berate Eileen for inviting her round but Eileen breaks down in tears and Jason relents. Owen apologises to Anna and admits he was in the wrong hitting Faye. Anna forgives him but insists it's over between them as she can't risk a repeat performance. Owen tells Anna that he loves her and begs her to give him another chance, but Anna's mind is made up. Danny asks Becky to emigrate to Barbados with him and hands her a plane ticket. Becky's touched but refuses saying it's too soon. Becky tells Kylie that she intends to go to Steve and Tracy's wedding tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Danny Stratton - Jeremy Sheffield Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Matt Carter's office *Roy's Rolls *24 Silverdale Lane - Exterior and hallway Notes *Rosie Webster (Helen Flanagan) is credited twice in error. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky hacks into Dr Carter's computer while Kylie feigns a panic attack, and is later stunned by a proposition from Danny that could change her life; and Owen asks Anna for forgiveness. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,310,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes